hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavery
Slavery is a system under which people are treated as property to be bought and sold, and are forced to work. Slaves can be held against their will from the time of their capture, purchase or birth, and deprived of the right to leave, to refuse to work, or to demand compensation. Slavery predates written records and has existed in many cultures. Various groups' stances on Slavery The Coalition and its allies have outlawed slavery in any and all forms, and criminal organizations that specialize in slaves more than frequently find themselves on many Coalition Law Enforcement blacklists. Furthermore, when dealing with slavers, slave liberation is usually top-priority for the Coalition. Many Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness factions, however, actively partake in slavery: the Brotherhood of Nod partakes in slavery the least (as far as those that do partake in it, though), but consistently takes "enforced workers" and "lab rats" against their will. The Galactic Empire, on the other hand, makes excessive use of slaves, ranging from worker slaves to some Imperial Governors and Admirals even taking "pleasure slaves" for their own pleasure. The Decepticons originally utilized worker slaves prior to Megatron-1's change of heart: the Decepticons no longer used slavery under the rule of Megatron-2. Many criminal organizations also use slaves, be they workers or pleasure slaves. The most notable crime group using the former includes the Zann Consortium; the most notable one using the latter being Black Cell. Types and Methods of Slavery Slavers had ways of keeping their charges on their leashes, literally and figuratively. The more physical means was attaching a chain to collars around their necks. The collar would be held by the slave's master, or attached to an object such as a wall. Another method was placing transmitters inside their bodies. Any attempt to escape caused the transmitter to explode, killing the slave. However, this method had the drawback of resulting in the destruction of the slave and loss of property. Various forms of supernatural abilities, from the Dark Side of the Force to various forms of Magic, can be used to enslave other beings, like Exar Kun who enslaved the Massassi, and Lotus Ravenmoore, who had Aria Shadewood as a thrall for nearly a century. Despite all these possibilities, the most powerful method was likely psychological. Slaves would be made to feel that escape was impossible, and they would be forced to remain slaves. Current and Former Slaves *'Name (Form of Slave) (Owner (Former Owner, if no longer a slave)) (''Only if freed: how they were freed)''' Current * Former *Aria Shadewood (Lotus Ravenmoore's enchanted thrall) (Lotus Ravenmoore) (Lotus Ravenmoore killed by Jauffre, breaking her hold on Aria) *Kristine Pahlke (Labor/Maid Slave) (various Brotherhood of Nod officials) (Rescued by her brother, the former drifter Alban Pahlke, and Task Force Omega) *Ma'sara (Pleasure Slave) (Governor of Eriadu (in home universe: freed before arrival in HS Universe)) (Rescued by Allison Peno and Dereth Vanael of the Mustafar Alliance) *Niserie (Pleasure Slave) (Captain of the Darkmetal Scimitar) (Liberated by the crew of the IKS Valfarre) *Nuzema D'Moj (Pleasure Slave) (Captain of the Darkmetal Scimitar) (Liberated by the crew of the IKS Valfarre) *Paige Triggs (Pleasure Slave) (Black Cell Slaver) (Liberated by the Tal'Shiar) *Noela Abreu (Pleasure Slave) (Dictator of the Domor Dictatorship) (Helped orchestrate her's, and her race's, escape from the Domor Dictatorship)